Gilbert x reader x Arthur:Cupcake part one:hetalia
by ZeroGirl6681
Summary: You are a normal height schoolgirl, who is often confused for your sister. You are a part of the school play, and one night after practice, you, Gilbert ( Prussia ) and Arthur ( england ) walk home together, after cutting through the wood found an old cabin and decided to explore the inside, after everyone blacked out, you all awoke in a strangers extra room. I do NOT own Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

INTRO

You aren't the most popular girl in school but you are not bullied either, you are mostly ignored by pretty much everyone but you sister (S/n) and your best friend Elisabeth and very few others. As for clubs or after school activities you are in drama club and they did two plays a year and this year the monster of the school joined drama ,Gilbert Beilschmidt**. **Of course you're the only one that called him a monster, not because hes a bully but because hes a big pain for the teachers, and of course you have all your parts together and he wouldn't do his part correctly so you and another student, Arthur Kirkland had to stay longer. The reason Arthur had to stay is because he has all his parts with you two has well. Too be honest you had a huge crush on Arthur and was happy he was with you and has for Gilbert you could really careless or that's how it started. So here you are after practice, pitch black outside and you are terrified of the dark. Arthur was going to go over to Gilbert's house because his half brother Francis Bonnefoy was there. You on the other hand lived on the other side of town and had to walk alone! As you walked out of the school doors and noticed the lack of light your heart started to races and you found yourself short of breath. Arthur was behind you and he noticed that you were shaking.

END INTRO (Your P.O.V)

"Are you alright,love?" Arthur asked putting his hand on my shoulder causing me to blush some.

" Y-yes i'm fine...I-its just really d-d-dark" I answered trying not to show any fear but failing.

Gilbert was already half down the block but came back once he noticed that Arthur wasn't with him

"HEY! you coming or not?!" Gilbert shouted turning the corner then seeing me shaking.

" vhat's vith her?" Gilbert asked stepping closer.

" I have no clue, but I think she afraid of the dark." Arthur said walking towards the Prussian teen.

I snapped out of my trance "I am n-not!" I snapped at the young British teenager.

"Kesesese if you're not afraid then enjoy the valk home!" Gilbert laughed as he pulled Arthur down the street by the sleeve

"AH! n-no wait come back!" I ran after them.

" I knew it! so you vant us to valk you home?" Gilbert asked looking at you, well Arthur tried to get free of the Prussians grip.

" I told you i'm not afraid of the dark, but I was supposed to go to Elisabeth's after practice and she lives by you so i just figured I could walk with you and besides its a bad idea for a young lady to walk alone at night." I replied as I caught up to them

'If you're a lady then i'm not the awesome Gilbert" Gilbert throw his hands in the air finally letting go if Arthur's sleeve"

" BLOODY HELL! Never pull on me like that again!" Arthur punched Gilbert in the ribs sending the boy to the ground then turned his attention to me. " Of course you can walk with us,love." He smiled and walked away

I ran up to Arthur and walked alongside him. Gilbert followed close behind holding his rib. Not like I cared.

( Gilbert's P.O.V)

I hate him! she valking with HIM!, looks at HIM vith those beautiful (e/c) eyes, giving HIM that perfect smile. She doesn't even give me a second look. I vish I could be him! Okay i need to think fast...something awesome to do that vill impress her...! I got it!

" HEY! Guys check this out!" i shouted trying to get their attention and they both looked back at me and I started valking on my hands but slipped.

" There seriously something wrong with." (y/n) said then they both started valking again. MINE GOTT that killed me. I could honestly feel my heart bleeding. I got up and valked along side her Vatching her form the coner of my eye.

( Your P.O.V)

To be honest I don't even want know whats wrong with Gilbert right now. he's so wired and loud mouthed...wait is he staring at me? " What are you looking at?" I asked in an annoyed tone

" N-nothing!" Gilbert snapped back turning his head away

" You're lying i saw you looking at me!" I shouted and Gilbert looked back at me.

" Fine your ugly face!" he yelled back. and i slapped him across the cheek "There now your face is uglier!" I said madly. Gilbert held his cheek and stared at Arthur who stared at me and i stared back at Gilbert

" Well that was unexpected " Arthur broke the silence causing everybody to continued walking

( Time Skip!)

We were half way home walking by park and noticed some girls from our school and went over to talk to them which i did not want to do

but it was still vary dark out and i still didn't want to be alone. While the boys talked to them. Something distracted me and when i looked back every one was gone. I felt my heart sink, tears ready to fall any second. I took a deep breath and started walking by myself choking on tears. " f-forget them..I don't n-need them ...I don't c-care..." I whispered too myself but honestly I couldn't forget them,I did need them,I did care.

"Kesesesese!" I hard that laugh come form behind me. i turned back and saw the young Prussian,Gilbert

"G-Gilbert?" i choked out as tears fell down my cheek. I ran towards him and hugged him crying. he hugged me back

" There, there it vill be okay" he patting my back "Meine Liebe" he whispered softly in my ear.

" Gil I-I don't understand G-German what did you s-say?" I asked still crying buy less then before

" Its nothing...so vheres Arthur?" he questioned

" I t-thought he was with you and you guys left with the girls " I said wiping way the last of my tears.

"Vhat?! No the awesome me vas in the bathroom. I told Arthur to vait for me, then all three of us vould valk together. und here i find you all alone crying...Vitch is unacceptable." Gilbert explained make his hands into a fist.

" ya know vhat... I'll be right back" Gilbert handed me his phone witch he put in flash light mood" Sit und stay" he patted my head and ran off.

I did as he told and stayed there I didn't take one step maybe because I was sacred? After fifteen minutes I started to worry a little but then i felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Hello there,love" i turned around to he Arthur. and he's eye was black and blue . Gilbert was right behind him glaring him down.

"ARTHUR! w-what happen to your eye?!" I asked surprised at the sight of the bruise.

" that's nothing for you to worry about, love. However I do want to apologize, I left without telling you i'm sorry...Do you forgive me?" Arthur asked giving me a frown that broke my heart.

" Of course!" I smiled and Once again the tree of us walked along side each other.

( Time Rewind?/Arthur P.O.v)

Me and a few of the girls from school decide to go for late night ice cream. as time passed and the farther i got from the park the worse I felt. After About five minutes i felt absolutely dreadful! So i decided to head back to the park and see if they were still there. once I was back at the park I looked around, (y/n) and Gilbert were nowhere not be found. just i was about to leave the park i found myself on the ground with Gilbert on me and my eye was in a lot of pain.

" Vhat the hell is wrong vith you!?" a familiar Prussian voice yelled

" What in hell are you talking about!? you punched me!" I yelled back

" i just found (y/n) valking alone, crying!. I told you to vait for me. then her, you und i vould valk together!" he yelled about to punch my other eye but stopped. He just sat in top of me holding the collar of my shirt.

"i'm s-sorry but I came back because I felt bad" i tried to make it less tense but he looked as if he was going to kill me.

" its not me you need to say sorry too!" he shouted getting off me and pulling me over to where (y/n) was sitting. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

" Hello there,love" i said as she turned to look at me.

"ARTHUR! w-what happen to your eye?!" she asked looking surprised.

" that's nothing for you to worry about, love. However I do want to apologize, I left without telling you i'm sorry...Do you forgive me?" I asked.

" Of course!" she smiled. then we started walking. Why did she forgive me so fast? if i was her i'd still be mad...I know Gilbert's still mad at me. not that i blame him. I mean I made (y/n) cry and its obvious he likes her. Although she doesn't see it. don't me get wrong i think she's cute too...but not as much as Gilbert does.

"Keseseses! und that's why I named him Gilbird" Gilbert said grinning ear to ear most likely because (y/n) is paying attention to him

" not gonna lie that's a grate story Gil! but to bad I don't believe you!" (y/n) punched Gilbert in the harm so heard i could hear it

" OW! Vhat the hell vas that for?" Gilbert whined

" because you're a liar! I've never seen a bird on your head!" (y/n) punches Gilbert again.

"Will you two stop arguing pleas " I asked " I have a headache" I placed my hand on forehead. (y/n) nodded and Gilbert glared at (y/n) hooked her arm around mine, which shocked me and made gilbert even madder.

( Gilbert P.O.V)

`Vhat...the ...hell... He leaves, he makes her cry, he tells us what to do, he acts like he owns the place and he gets all her attention . I get her to stop crying, I get him to apologize, I am the guy who got her to laugh and i get punched in the arms or ribs! und that is not fair. i thought to myself while I glare Arthur down when I Felt a tug on my arm. I looked down to see that (y/n) hooked her arm around mine. then I looked over to see that dumme Esel ( stupid ass) Arthur smiling at me.

" You know what today wasn't all bad" (y/n) smiled and Arthur nodded in agreement as i smiled at walked past the woods

" hey guys lets cut through the voods." I said pointing.

"ARE YOU NUTS! look at how dark it is!" (y/n) gave me sacred look

" It is rather dim in there...are you sure it a good idea?" Arthur questioned

" of course it a good idea!... I do it all the time and besides mine and Elisabeth's houses are just on the other side...Please!Please!...pretty please with awesomeness on top!" I dropped to my knees and begged

" F-fine I guess " (y/n) said folding her arms

" well i guess if she's okay with it then I am to" the stupid brit nodded

" Awesome!" I shouted and we walked into the woods

( AWESOME TIME SKIP!)

" What in bloody hell is that?" Arthur shouted

" An old cabin dumme Esel ( stupid ass)" I said walking inside with (y/n) right behind me.

" Don't go in there!" Arthur ran after us. we walked around bit when we walked in the living room and there was some writing in the wall and Arthur read it " 'Here in is house there is only two rules two simple rules that consist of two words. Don't Open...never open'...bloody...hell?! i think we shou-" Arthur passed out

"Arthur!" (y/n) called running to his side

" he's still breathing " i said checking his pulse and i felt light headed myself i looked up at ( y/n) and she had passed out too and before i could say anything i backed out

( unknown P.O.V )

" Al! NO SWEARING!" I yelled smacking his head

" whatever you say mom!" Al said to me smirking

" pardon me but last I checked I was male!"

" says the one wearing makeup"

" I only do that because you laught at my freckles!" I snapped as my phone rang " hello oliver speaking...oh my! how did they get there?...yes of course" I hang up

"who the Hell was that?" Al asked

" matt...he said three kids where in his cabin, passed out so he's bring them here"" I said

(( to be continued ))


	2. Gilbert x reader x Arthur:Cupcake? part2

Warning: swearing :

( Your P.O.V )

I woke up with a killer headache and noticed I wasn't in my room and there were two people sleeping next to me and the room was extremely dark which didn't help, I looked down and saw I was a dress " what the hell?" I whisper and one of the others sleeping on my right, rolled over throwing their arms over me and nuzzled my cheek. I shot up and smacked them across the cheek and started crying

"OW! VHAT THE HELL VAS THAT FOR!? I VAS JUST SLEEPING VEST!" Gilbert yelled holding his cheek. once I know it was him I hugged him crying heavily " shh it's alright (y/n) " he whispered trying to comfort me as the person on the other side of me groaned and rolled over to face us

" Bloody hell...why are you two in my bed?" Arthur blinked a few times before jumping up " this isn't my bed...where the hell are we?!" he asked while staring at us completely stunned

" W-We don't know ...we just woke up l-like you " I explained Releasing my grip on Gilbert and wiping my eyes " B-but its extremely dark in here and I can't see very much "

" Uh... ... Hey (y/n) Vhene did you get in a dress?" Gilbert asked making making me a little frustrated

" I don't know! i just woke up in it, why do you even care about something like that at a time like this!" I snapped. I hate wearing anything overly girly it's bad enough I have to wear a skirt for school " got a problem bird boy!?"

" Vhat n-no I just...think..you...look..." Gilbert trailed off, looking away from me " nothing, just forget I asked" he sighed. I felt bad about snapping like that but now is not time to be empty headed and ask strange questions... I'll apologize later.

" If you two are done?... ... .. we should try and remember what happened to us" Arthur spoke up

" The last thing I remember is going into that older looking cabin in the woods but nothing after that" I said as I look over to Arthur

"Ja,and I remember Arthur reading something, I don't know vhat though" Gilbert said still avoiding my gaze

"My,my aren't you two helpful... I'm not kidding I don't remember anything but deciding to cut through the woods" Arthur said

"Hey! Maybe we're still in the cabin" I suggested when the room became a little lighter and I could see the light in a hallway and could hear foot steps in the hallway and our room became silent as the door opened and we came face to face with a boy are age. (16-18) who looked a lot like Arthur but had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.

( Oliver's P.O.V)

I woke up this morning to my three 'gusts' yelling at each, so I decided to go check on them, but as i turned on the lights on in the hallway they went quite. I opened the door and they just stared at me. I blinked a few before speaking " good morning" I said stepping a little closer. The girl was the first to speak

" Who are you!?, how did we get here?!... why, and how am i in a dress?!" she attacked me with questions, and I tried to answer

"one, I'm , Matt brought you here after he found you in his cabin. Three, I put you in it because your pants where dirty" I explained and before I knew it I was slapped by her

" PERVERT!" she yelled as the two behind her laughed at me

" Oh please I have no interest in you or your leopard print Underwear and bra!" I snapped back and realized I shouldn't have said that a little too late because one of the boys that was with her started strangling me

"How dare you even touch (y/n) let alone look at her in her undervear!" he yelled as the other boy and the the girl tried to pull him off of me. once they got him off me I let out a sigh of relief

" I'm sorry , but I did think she wanted to sleep in dirty clothes " I explained " since you'er all up I can introduce you to everyone, come on" I said walking into the living room where everyone was sitting. " you three can sit on the floor " I told my 'gusts' " okay, now let go around the room and say our names and one thing about ourselves. I'll go first, I'm Oliver and I love baking" then pointed to Al to show it was his turn

" I'm Al and I Fucking hate this game" I sighed and smacked Al's nose

"NO! SWEARING!" I snapped and before he could he reply I pointed to Matt

" I'm Matt and don't ever drink my beer" He warned, then I pointed to Francisco who was actually sleeping so I skipped him and moved on to the whited haired boy

" I'm Gilbert und I'm Awesome!" he shouted, I'm surprised he didn't wake up Francisco. by then I no longer had to point, as the girl stared speaking

" I'm (y/n) and I want to be an actor some day " Finally someone with manners I thought to myself as the next boy spoke

" I'm Arthur and I believe in and use magic" The whited haired boy 'Gilbert' was the only one to laugh earning a smack from (y/n)

" VHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted and I smacked him

" !" I yelled ..my voice is wearing out

" Hell is not a swear word...it's a place " ( y/n) siad, which shock everyone

" I disagree " I said plainly

" You only say that because, you know you're going there for being a pervert!"

" I told you I had no interest in your body!"

" So you're saying I'm unattractive!?"

" What n-no!" I protested " Why do girls always have to twist things"

" Because we do what we want if you like it or not" she said pouting slightly.

" that was catchy" Al laughed

( Time skip!/ your P.O.V)

I looked at the clock then back out the window and repeated four times. it doesn't make any sense. the sun should be out by now. "hey what's up with sun why isn't out yet or is the clock wrong?" I ask and the man named Francisco gave Oliver a nervous look

" don't worry 'bout it" Francisco said looking back at me

"what do you mean don't worry about it? what's going on?" I asked getting mad nobody would give me a proper answer

"they mean that the sun hasn't shined here in 16 years " Al said and my heart dropped

" how is that possible? when I woke up yesterday it was" I said

"well doll-face" Al looked at me " you must have had a nice dream" Al said

I smacked Al " don't you call me that! because i'm no ones doll-face" I shouted

" HEY! . .ME?! its not like I went all Oliver on you and check out your underwear!" Al snapped

" Why do people keep talking about that!? I Was trying to help.." Oliver sighed

" They have a Point Ollie... it was pretty pervy of you" Matt added

"Oui (yes) I didn't think you had it in you, to do something like that " Francisco joined the conversion

" It was very ungentlemanly of you " Arthur spoke up yet Gilbert was quite

" I still can't believe you find me unattractive " I teased

" Yeah! I mean look at her" Al smiled

" Oh thank you Al" I patted his his head

" She is extremely pretty " Matt said

" Yep, she's a real beauty" Francisco added

" I have to agree with Francisco " Arthur said. I blushed deeply at Arthurs comment

" AW thanks guys, thats so nice of you" I smiled. I looked over at Gilbert, who seemed to have lost his normally loud voice. this concerned me slightly " Are you okay Gil?" I asked, placing my hand on his forehead. He looked up at me, and when his eyes red connected with my (e/c) eyes, I could tell he was hurt. I didn't know why but it killed me to see him like that. He had a slight fever, but before I could say anything he stood up and walked out of the house. I was going to chase after him but was stopped by Arthur

" Hey! Let go!" I demanded

" sorry, love but no" Arthur Sighed " he just needs space"

" B-but he's sick " I felt my eyes water " We can't just let him go"

* To Be Continued *


	3. Gilbert x reader x Arthur:Cupcake? part

( A/N: (S/N)= Sisters name.) (( Your P.O.V))

" We can't just let him go!" I shouted this time " He has a fever and it could get worse if not taken care of!" I continued to shout and fight to get free from Arthur's grip " Damn it. let go!" he simply shook his head

" I'm sorry" Arthur said before picking me up and walked to the room we woke up in, sitting me on the bed then walking out locking me inside

" Let me out!" I called form the room. this was the first time I had ever felt hatred towards Arthur. after a banging on the door for a few minutes I gave up, sitting on the bed. I cried.

(( Gilberts P.O.V))

I don't know vhy I just valked out like that but I did know I couldn't be in there anymore, coughing heavily as I walked. " Vay to go Gil!" I smacked myself " Vhat Vould Francis und Toni say? I know."

" Honhonhon~ You should go back to her and tell her how much you love her. mon ami.~" I heard Francis' voice in my head.

"SI! Francis is right!~ amigo. How long have you liked her now? Since Middle school when she fist moved in? She was worried about you. GO! BACK!" Toni's voice echoed in my mind. I nodded to myself and started to valk back BUT I had a huge problem... I have no clue how to get beck!

" OH MINE GOTT! (OH MY GOD!)" I shouted at the air" If only Ludvig vas here! He maybe younger but he vould have been smart enough to stop me from valking out and getting lost! Vhy me!" I shouted again " I vish Gilbrid was here... mine little yellow friend..." I wish the school vould have allowed him to come with me.

(( Arthur's P.O.V))

I honestly heat myself right now so much. As I sat on the couch Oliver entered the room with some tea.

" here you go friend." He smiled at me, handing mw a tea cup

" Don't take this to hard but we're not friends. We've only just met and hardly know each other" I answered.

" Whatever you say chap!~" he kept a cheery smile

I sighed and took the cup from him " thanks then" I smiled a little.

" Al and Matt went to look for your friend" he sat down next to me.

" He's not my friend either... He's just a classmate, sometime a bother, but a good person... he like (Y/n) you know? I can't blame him but she has a lot more problems then he sees." I don't know why I'm tell Oliver this

" Oh like what?" he asked

" She is shy, distant and clod..." I started " She lies, pushes people away, doesn't care about her health and will end up hurting everyone who cares about her by dying. I know he'll get hurt because of her... and she'll be hurt because of him." I said.

" And are you friends with her?" he asked, raising a brow at me

" N-No... I don't think I am."

" Are you friends with anyone?"

" Of course I am!" I snapped at him.

" That's amazing with that temper and attitude" He smirked and left the room.

(( Allen's P.O.V ( Al's ) ))  
" Fuck! where'd this loser GO!?" I groaned

" Hell if I know" Matt shrugged " Lets Just find him and go back to Oliver's."

I nodded and looked around " Know what pisses me off? It's th-"

" I honestly do NOT give a SINGE flying FUCK what YOU think" he said.

" WELL THEN! RUDE!" I snapped.

" SHHH! You give me a headache"

" And YOU give me a-" I was cut off by Matt smacking my ass," WHat THe FUck DUde!?"

Matt couldn't help but laugh

" Shut it and look over there" I said pointing at a park bench where our little runway laid passed out. we ran over.

" Holy shit he's really burning up!" Matt Said felling his forehead

" He's to heavy for me so you carry him back... it'll be faster." I said. Matt rolled his eyes and picked him up carrying back to the house.

(( Your P.O.V))

I was laying on that bed for so long crying that was half asleep now my tears finally stopped falling. my mind is so sick to keep me up like this, My eyes beg for rest that will not come. I lay here and wait, nothing to do but think of my poor friend, as he gotten worse? Is he laying in the dark somewhere? Or was he killed in this strange world? No no I can't think like that. I hard the door open, my eyes stayed closed as a person enter the room.

" Awe she so cute when shes asleep" I heard Oliver say

" Should we wake her up and say we found him?" Francisco asked. They found Gil!? Grate! I thought. I wasn't to get up but I was way to tired but knowing he's safe and back I can finally sleep.

" No Let the poor thing rest." Oliver said before I heard them both leave the room as I let myself drift to sleep

( Meanwhile! Back In the other world! Antonio's P.O.V))

It's been almost 24 hours since Gil, Arthur, And ( Y/N) went missing no one has seen or heard from then since play practice ended a day ago. I've seen thing I'd never thought I'd see in my life like Ludwig in a major panic, Francis won't come out if his room and wen he does he wont laugh, smile, or talk to anyone, And (S/N) Crying for her sister. Elisabeth and I are tying our best to comfort them but it's just not working. Right now i'm in charge of Francis and making sure he eats and taking care of him," Francis? Amigo? Will you please come out and be With every one..." I lightly knocked on is door.

" Non! not until Arthur comes back!" He shouted. Francis and Arthur are step brother and Francis was blaming himself for this because they always fought.

" As Arthur would say ' This is your fault frog!'" A voice boomed from behind me. I quickly looked over my shoulder and Alfred F. Jonas The school football star and Arthur's Step brother.

" Al, Please don't blame him.." A quieter voice from behind Alfred.

" Oh Hola Matthew, Alfred." I said a little shocked form them being there, they where supposed to be out of town. Matt was Alfred's fraternal twin and Francis' half brother. So Francis is Arthur's, Matthew's, and Alfred's half brother. Arthur is Matthew's and Alfred's step brother...I think Or are they all half brothers? Or all step brother? Oh man I Had it figured out once too! forget it lets just say one way or another their all brothers.

" Step aside Antonio." Alfred said coldly, stepping froward "I want to walk to Francis."

"Um I'm sorry but he won't let anyone in his room at the moment." I said, standing in front of the door. Things where about to get bed.

To be continued


End file.
